


Birthday Boy

by tatterwitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: James flipped the light on, bracing himself just in case.No one leapt up. There were no shouts or pops of confetti cannons. Pale white light washed over the walls and space. Atop the crisp quilt of the guest bed, there rested another note. This time, it was accompanied by a large, recognizable pink bag.Warmth crawled up the back of James’ neck and swooped low in his belly. He picked up the folded scrap of purple paper and smoothed it out needlessly.Pink’s always been your color. Though you look amazing in everything (even -- especially -- when it’s nothing at all). Please dress yourself in these and come to the bedroom.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenoglossia (oncharredwings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/gifts).



James knew that something was up.

 

His phone had been unusually quiet most of the day. The morning, afternoon, and evening missives Keith and Shiro sent him regularly had been peculiarly absent. 

 

It wasn’t until just before the end of James’ shift at work that his phone buzzed with a text. He paused in pulling his coat on to open the message. 

 

→ _Hey, baby boy_

 

The pet name sent little thrills of warmth spiralling through the center of James’ being. He finished buttoning his coat before gripping his phone to answer. 

 

← _Hi.On my way home soon._

 

No sooner than had the message sent did the jumping dots that signaled that Shiro was typing appear.

 

→ _I ordered dinner from that place on Crescent for your birthday_

 

James blinked. The restaurant was pricey. Sure, it was his birthday, but….

 

← _Does it need to be picked up?_

 

The grey dots danced for what seemed like forever.

 

→ _I was going to have it delivered_

 

James choked and immediately jabbed at his phone’s screen.

 

← _There’s no need. I can make a detour on my way home and pick it up. Save the delivery charge for something else._

 

It was another minute before Shiro replied.

 

→ _The birthday boy shouldn’t have to pick up his birthday dinner :(_

 

The little sad face tagged at the end made James smile and shake his head. Keith’s love of emojis had clearly rubbed off.

 

← _The birthday boy insists._

 

→ _The birthday boy better get home soon or Keith will eat the ice cream before you can have any_

 

James grinned down at his phone before making for the parking garage. At his car door, he sent one last message to Shiro before stowing his phone.

 

The drive to the restaurant took a little longer than he’d anticipated. Traffic was awful. The order was decently sized and James winced at the thought of the bill. Shiro had paid ahead, clearly, and had even told the hostess that it was James’ birthday.  _ That  _ had netted him a desert dusted with edible gold and boxed in a pristine little carry-out container. 

 

James carefully tucked the containers where they wouldn’t slide or tip during the ride home. The traffic had thankfully lessened some.

 

It took some finagling to carry the carry-out dishes up the stairs, through the lobby, and into the elevator. 

 

He jabbed his elbow into the button for the proper floor and let the weight of the boxes hitch on the rail built into the wall. 

 

The elevator quickly climbed, doors opening with a faint chime just beneath the roof level. 

 

James cradled the containers in one arm as he fished his keys out. The flat door swung open soundlessly.

 

The lights were on inside but there was no sound; both the television and the music system remained silent. There was no trace of Shiro or Keith in sight. 

 

James frowned, nudging the door shut behind himself. He walked into the kitchen and set the food on the counter. A tiny, immaculately folded piece of lavender paper rested atop the marble surface. It rustled against his fingertips as he unfolded it.

 

_ Please put dinner in the fridge. We’re waiting for you, birthday boy.  _

 

It was Shiro’s handwriting, loopy and neat. 

 

James cracked the fridge open, only to be greeted by another bit of folded paper in the center of a cleared shelf. 

 

_ When you’re done, please head to the guest room. We’ve left a gift for you there. _

 

The carry-out dishes safely sorted, he made his way to the specified room. There was no sound from behind the closed door. No light issued from beneath it, either. 

 

James flipped the light on, bracing himself just in case. 

 

No one leapt up. There were no shouts or pops of confetti cannons. Pale white light washed over the walls and space. Atop the crisp quilt of the guest bed, there rested another note. This time, it was accompanied by a large, recognizable pink bag. 

 

Warmth crawled up the back of James’ neck and swooped low in his belly. He picked up the folded scrap of purple paper and smoothed it out needlessly.

 

_ Pink’s always been your color. Though you look amazing in everything (even -- especially -- when it’s nothing at all). Please dress yourself in these and come to the bedroom. _

 

The warmth in his belly flared into something hotter as James swallowed hard and reached for the bag. 

 

Layers of pink, cream, and white tissue paper sifted between his fingers. The thin sheets of crinkly stuff drifted onto the bedding. Something soft and lacy slipped against his knuckles.

 

Carefully, James lifted it from the bag. 

 

Lace and diaphanous fabric the color of a chaste kiss dangled from his hands. Delicate straps covered in intricate swirls of lace looped over his wrists. Folds of sheer, almost shimmery material shifted with each fine tremble of his hands. 

 

“Oh,” James breathed.

 

He stripped quickly after plucking the matching set of panties from the bag. His clothes got folded messily before they were dropped beside the toppled bag. The thin fabric of the lingerie set glided over his skin. The straps snapped over his shoulders when he let them fall into place. His cock tucked into the panties perfectly, bulging the material a tiny bit. 

 

James exhaled shakily and savored the way the lace felt against his skin. If he shifted just so, the patterned fabric rubbed just barely over sensitized skin. He could feel the flush in his cheeks spreading down his chest as he toyed with the hem of the top.

 

Bedroom. 

 

That’s where he was supposed to be. 

 

The floor was cool beneath his bare feet as James walked back into the hall. Light issued faintly from beneath the bedroom door. The knob turned with a tiny click under his hand, swinging open with a push.

 

James’ feet tripped over themselves at the sight he was greeted with atop the bed.

 

Keith, legs spread wide and face flushed, looked up at the sound of the door. Inky hair tangled over pillows. Long, slender fingers curled tight in the top of Shiro’s hair. Broad shoulders and thick arms rippled as slick, lewd noises bounced off the walls. 

 

Shiro looked up and back when Keith moaned James’ name and came around the fingers working him open. 

 

“It’s the birthday boy, himself.”

 

Keith let out an edged noise as Shiro pulled his fingers free. The digits left a streak of shiny wetness on Keith’s inner thigh.

 

James’ breath locked in his lungs as they both fixed him in their sights. His cock twitched in the panties, the first bead of precum seeping into the fabric. He shifted, pressing his thighs together like he could hide it.

 

Keith rolled up onto his knees as Shiro turned on the bed. 

 

“Come here.” Shiro crooked two fingers, the same that had just been buried in their boyfriend, and raised a brow. “It’s  _ your _ birthday, after all. Wouldn’t you like to be treated?”

 

James’ feet moved of their own accord. He stumbled across the floor until Shiro’s hands encircled his wrists and tugged him the rest of the way. Cool metal and flesh still sticky-damp with arousal skated up his arms. 

 

The mattress creaked a little as Keith crawled up and then off the bed. He slid up behind James, body blissfully bare as he pressed up against his back. 

 

Shiro’s hands moved to frame the delicate panels of lace that covered James’ chest. 

 

“You look amazing.”

 

Keith mouthed at the spot just beneath his ear and dipped the tips of his fingers beneath the waist of the panties enough to tease at the jut of James’ hipbones. 

 

“Look so fucking good.” It was punctuated with a nip from Keith.

 

James gasped, knees buckling a bit. The panties seemed tighter, suddenly. His nipples peaked under Shiro’s thumbs roving over the lace. 

 

One of Keith’s hands lifted from his waist. Fingers pressed against the side of James’ head, urging him to turn into the kiss Keith fed him. 

 

Teeth caught at his lower lip, tugging enough to make him gasp. Keith used the opening to lick into his mouth with a hungry noise. The hand on his hip pushed up, rucking lace and sheer material high with its passage. Lithe fingers slipped beneath the top and traced across smooth, bare skin. Keith hummed when he found what he was seeking and pinched.

 

James’ back arched as Keith toyed with his nipples.

 

He squirmed when Shiro’s hand took its turn playing with the panties. The elastic snapped over his hip, punctuation for the whimper that escaped his lips. Thin lace pulled taut, pinning his cock. Cool, blunt fingers shaped the length curiously. 

 

“You’re already hard.” Shiro’s voice was a dark rumble.

 

James sucked in a sharp breath as he tried to keep still. 

 

Keith pulled away from the kiss and caught his breath against James’ shoulder.

 

“I bet he’s already leaking.”

 

He couldn’t keep his whimper in when Shiro pressed the tip of his thumb under his crown teasingly. Another bead of precum bubbled up.

 

Shiro’s grin was audible as he stroked his fingertips over James’ cock.

 

“He is. Already made a wet spot in the panties, he’s so eager.”

 

Keith pressed the edges of his teeth into the vulnerable skin of James’ throat. He licked away the sting.

 

“Don’t let him come.”

 

James groaned, already nearing desperate with the way Shiro worked him through the panties. 

 

“Please,” He gasped, heat making his cheeks burn. “I want-”

 

“You’ll need to look at me before you ask for anything, baby boy.” Shiro pressed under the crown of his cock again, eliciting another pitched noise.

 

James screwed his eyes tight for a moment before opening them. 

 

Shiro’s eyes were dark, heavy-lidded. His cheeks were tinted with a hint of a flush, the same color just beginning to crawl into his chest. Pale strands of hair had tangled together messily from Keith’s fingers. The muscles in his arm worked minutely as he teased James. His cock curved up, dark and heavy, between his legs. It twitched faintly, a tiny pearl of precum seeping from the slit. 

 

James’ mouth watered. He gasped again when Shiro squeezed along his length. 

 

“What do you want, baby?” 

 

Lace pulled tight, rubbing over sensitized skin perfectly. 

 

Keith’s fingers rolled over his nipple, nails dragging lightly. He nosed at James’ ear with a sigh.

 

“D’you wanna hold out?”

 

Edging was the usual fare. James was….Sensitive. A quick-shot, Keith had teased him once. But there was something else the both of them had always mentioned wanting to try. Something that James was also titillated by. 

 

James shook his head, teeth catching his bottom lip to stifle a groan. His fingers curled at his sides, aching to touch, to hold.

 

“No. No, I want to come and then….” James faltered, heat making his face and ears burn. “I-I want you to k-keep going.”

 

Shiro’s eyes darkened further. His lips parted around an almost silent huff. 

 

Keith moaned against James’ neck, fingers twitching before tightening.

 

“You want to see if you can come again after?” Shiro’s hand has gone still on his cock; awfully and terribly still. 

 

James nodded vigorously.

 

“Is that the birthday boy’s wish?”

 

“Yes. Yes, please.”

 

Shiro’s smile was slow and glinted sharp in the soft light of the bedroom. 

 

“Go through your colors.”

 

James swallowed hard and took a shuddering breath. 

 

“Green for good. Yellow for ease up. Red for stop. Sir.”

 

Shiro’s metal fingers gripped his hip tightly. He cast a look up over James’ shoulder.

 

“Keep him steady, baby.”

 

“‘Course.” Keith’s hands drifted down, arms looping around James’ middle and chest. 

 

“Now, why don’t you ask nicely?”

 

James licked his lips as he sucked in a deep breath. It was probably the last one he’d get for a while. 

 

“Please, sir. Make me come, sir.”

 

Shiro’s hand moved, fingers curving tight around James’ cock through the fabric of the panties. The dampened lace rubbed, almost too much. 

 

James’ legs trembled as his orgasm built at the base of his spine. Keith captured his mouth in another sloppy kiss that was more tongue than lips. 

 

“Oh!” James cried out when Shiro’s free hand slipped beneath his prosthesis, fingers cupping and rolling his balls. 

 

The hand on his cock quickened, drawing another reckless noise from his lungs. 

 

“Please, sir. Please, I want-”

 

“Ask Daddy.” Shiro slanted a look up at Keith.

 

James twisted his neck to look back over his shoulder. 

 

“Please. Please, Daddy. I want to come. Please-”

 

Keith’s hand cradled his jaw, thumb pressing behind his ear. Dark violet eyes shone in the ambery light of the lamps. Ink-spill hair, damp with sweat, curled around high cheeks pinkened with want. 

 

“Come for us.”

 

James’ climax burst through him. His hips jerked, banging against Shiro’s forearm. His legs shook, giving out. Keith’s arms banded tight to keep him up. Cum seeped through the lace of his panties as his cock twitched under Shiro’s skilled fingers. 

 

“Here. Give him to me.” Shiro’s hands shifted, holding him close as Keith vanished behind his back.

 

There was a shuffling sound, like sturdy material over skin. Something jingled faintly. 

 

Shiro’s arms held him tight, even as they moved. The bed creaked. Sheets whistled softly. Then, Shiro was urging him to sit up under his own power.

 

James shook a little as he was settled onto his knees. He blinked open his eyes as the bed moved again behind him. 

 

Miles of pale, smooth skin dusted with dark hair shifted, muscle playing sinuously beneath. Black leather straps wrapped over lean thighs and hips. Metal glinted, rings of silver and buckles to match. A slim dildo the color of bruised violets jutted from the thickest ring at the front of Keith’s hips. It was ridged with round little bumps that climbed around the length. 

 

Warm hands smoothed up the backs of James’ thighs. Nails scraped lightly at his skin. His panties were dragged down, just until they rested beneath the curve of his cheeks. Palms slid over his ass, fingers digging gently and slowly pulling apart. 

 

Cool metal fingers cupped James’ chin and guided his gaze forward again.

 

Shiro’s chest rose and fell evenly. Light played over the scars that marked his skin; some the silvery-white of long-healed wounds, others still pinkish in hue. His abdomen hollowed slightly when James brushed his fingers over one particularly long scar. 

 

Dark, coarse hair trailed down from his navel, trimmed neatly. It thickened at the front of his hips and thinned again over the meat of his thighs. His cock curved up over his hip, leaning a touch to the right. It was flushed dark, veins standing out deliciously. The crown peeked from beneath the foreskin, a fresh pearl of precum rolling from the slit. 

 

James blinked dazedly, mouth falling open in silent request. 

 

“You want me in that pretty mouth of yours?”

 

Shiro took himself in hand. His knuckles paled as he squeezed the base and dragged the tip across James’ lips. Precum smeared over his mouth and chin.

 

“Yes, sir. Please, sir.”

 

Shiro’s chest swelled on a deep breath. He reached for one of James’ hands and guided it to curl around the base.

 

“What a good boy. Open that pretty mouth of yours, won’t you?”

 

James obeyed, moaning at the first taste of bitter-salt. Shiro’s cockhead slid over the tip of his tongue, heavy and hot. He wrapped his lips around the girth as best he could. 

 

Heat gusted over James’ hole suddenly. Thumbs pressed, dabbled, before parting him open again. Something hot and wet slid over his hole. It dragged over the rim, slow and light at first.

 

Keith.

 

Keith was tonguing him open.

 

James moaned around Shiro’s cock and spread his knees apart further. Keith rewarded him by pushing the tip of his tongue past his rim with a heady hum. 

 

Spit dripped down his balls and Shiro’s. 

 

James pulled back to catch his breath, only to whine when Keith’s mouth disappeared, too. Plastic cracked, lube bottle popping open. Cool liquid drizzled down his crack and over his hole. The temperature and sensation had James tucking his hips and whining against Shiro’s thigh. 

 

Keith palmed his lower back and urged him into presenting again. Fingers slipped through the slick mess made by the lube. They traced aimlessly around James’ hole, warming the lube as they went.

 

“Feel good, baby boy?” Keith’s voice was rough, rasping over his skin like a second touch.

 

James nodded and returned to suckling the head of Shiro’s cock. He worked his hand around what his couldn’t fit into his mouth. His saliva and Shiro’s precum slicked the way and made the flushed skin shine. 

 

The muscles in Shiro’s thighs tensed when James pulled back the foreskin and lapped at the underside of the head. His belly hollowed and the hand in James’ hair tightened. 

 

Keith pushed a finger in with another rumbly sound. One became two quickly. They stroked over James’ walls, crooking mercilessly after finding his prostate. 

 

The sheets slipped beneath James’ knees when Keith cupped his cock with his free hand. The panties were soaked with James’ precum and cum. They clung almost unpleasantly, dragging over the head in a way that made his mind fog further. 

 

“You’re hard again, baby boy.” Keith gave his cock a squeeze.

 

James cried out, voice garbled by the cock in his mouth. He rocked into the touch, hole clenching around the fingers working him open. He pulled back, gasping in a breath to sob needily. 

 

“I want…..I need…..Please, Daddy-”

 

Keith’s fingers rubbed over his prostate maddeningly, wringing a shout from him.

 

Shiro’s fingers carded through his hair, nails scratching at his scalp lightly. 

 

“What do you need, baby boy?”

 

James gasped wordlessly for a moment as Keith’s fingers scissored apart on the outstroke. It took him a moment to piece his thoughts back together enough to string the necessary words together. 

 

“P-Please, Daddy, want your cock. I need it….Please, Daddy-”

 

Keith made a low, animalistic noise. His fingers pulled free and left James achingly empty.

 

“ _ Daddy _ ….” James’ whine pitched into a whimper when something blunt and cool nudged at his hole.

 

The toy sank in slowly, inch by inch. James felt every single bump and ridge as it pushed past his rim. And then again as Keith pulled his hips back.

 

James lapped at Shiro’s cock before returning to messily suckling at the head. His cries and moans came muffled around Shiro’s length as Keith set a relentless pace. His cock bobbed under his belly, wet fabric rubbing and tugging at sensitive skin. Every little twitch and movement had the material moving against him. He climbed closer and closer to the edge every moment. 

 

Shiro’s hand tightened in his hair. His belly hollowed, rippled. The muscles in his thighs tensed and jumped. His cock twitched against James’ tongue and jerked in his hand. Cum spread over James’ tongue and rolled down his throat.

 

“Fuck. _ Oh, fuck, baby _ .” 

 

James moaned around Shiro’s cock before allowing Shiro to pull him off. 

 

Shiro groaned at the sight of his cum smeared over James’ lips and chin. He collected some, pushed it back and past James’ lips. 

 

“Touch yourself, baby boy. Make yourself come. Be a good boy for us.”

 

Keith’s pace increased. He panted shallowly, fingers digging into James’ hips hard. 

 

The mattress shook beneath them, springs squeaking faintly. 

 

James reached beneath himself and palmed his cock. He came with a cry that broke into silence. His thighs shook and he fell into Shiro’s lap as Keith shouted hoarsely behind him, bucking wildly. 

 

The bed jostled as Keith pulled out and yanked at all the straps and buckles. Leather and silicone slapped against the floor somewhere to the left of the bed. 

 

Shiro and Keith worked the soaked panties and rucked up lingerie off of James gently. Hot, sweaty limbs draped over his hips and thighs. Soft kisses peppered his crown and shoulders. 

 

“You okay, birthday boy?” Keith nosed the back of his neck.

 

James smiled a little loopily and nestled further into his boyfriends’ arms. 

 

“More than.” He shifted again, nose wrinkling at the drying mess between the three of them. “Well, I will be after a bath. And some dinner.”

 

Shiro chuckled and rolled away.

 

“I’ll go run the bath.” He stooped back over the bed and pressed a kiss to James’ forehead. “We have other gifts for you, by the way. That one we were just-”

 

“Really excited to give.” Keith finished, grinning against James’ shoulder.

  
  



End file.
